Princess Sarah (Lycropath)
"The graceful and charming crown princess of the kingdom of Cornelia. With lute in hand her voice and song enchant the battlefield." -'Description' Princess Sarah is a heroine and character representing Final Fantasy. In the original title Sarah's presence enchanted even Garland but when he betrayed the kingdom he captured her and brought her to the Chaos Shrine. It was the precious Lute that she carried that allowed the Warriors of Light to confront Garland a final time. Her beauty is often remarked to resemble the Goddess of Harmony herself. In the game's story mode, she stirs memories long since buried in both the Warrior of Light and Garland. She forges a promise with both Cosmos and the Warrior of Light to save Chaos- Garland himself from his cycle of death and rebirth and becomes intwined with their fate and the fate of the cycles themselves. Attire Sarah and Light.jpg Sarah DoS.png Sarah's default costume is identical to her original poster artwork by Yoshitaka Amano; an elaborate golden ballgown and headress adorn with jewels and scarves. In EX Mode her dress turns into a pure white colour, mirroring Cosmos. Sarah's first alternate outfit the Veiled Beauty is based on the cover art of Final Fantasy by Yoshitaka Amano. Where her headress is changed unto an ornately decorated helmet and a translucent veil covers her lower face while her dress remains unchanged. Sarah's second alternate outfit, Vermillion Tresses is based on her artwork for the Dawn of Soul's version of Final Fantasy, Where she wears a much simpler white and mint coloured gown and a golden crown. Her hair is longer, looser and coloured green in this outfit. Her Manikin is blue and called the False Maiden Battle Sarah is a Troubadour, her attacks are magical in nature conjured by playing her lute and have the ability to be cast indefinitely by holding down the button. Sarah like Ultimecia and Kuja is also able to move while attacking allowing her to keep herself out of harms way with careful maneuvering. Sarah is a difficult character to use and requires great finesse and the ability to consciously control the space between her and the enemy. |} |} |} Equipment Sarah can equip Instruments, Bows, Books, Whips, Bangles, Rings, Crowns, Hairpins, Ribbons, Robes and Clothes. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When battled in story mode an arrangement of Castle Cornelia is used as the background music. Allusions *Sarah's exclusive weapons are Key Items from the original Final Fantasy. The Ocarina is a trade item in the Whisperwind Cove, the Chime is used to open the Magic Tower and the Cornelian Lute is the item that opens the gate in the ruined Chaos Shrine. *Sarah's EX Mode Soul Voice is the Two-Hour Ability for the Bard in Final Fantasy XI as well as one of Sarah's abilites in Therahythm Final Fantasy ''and Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade.'' *Sarah's attacks are named after several recurring abilities used by the Bardsong/Sing command and her EX Burst is named after the recurring song in the Final Fantasy series. *Sarah's Trade Accessory is named after the Rythmia gameplay element from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, while her EX Burst action command is modeled after its gameplay. /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters